Bound by Pride
by Evil-Bulma-2
Summary: B/V not-so-get-together fic... maybe a little tear jerker... ;_;


Authors note: Well... hears another Bulma/Vegeta fic. by me... lol this one is finished though ^.^() sorry you guys I am still working on my "Unnamed" fic. and "Where do we go from here" Im just having some set backs. Kinda busy with other stuff... PLEASE don't kill me... I am trying!!! well... that's about all I have to say... enjoy ^.^   
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't sue me... I don't own 'em...   
  
  
Bound by Pride  
  
"Get out Vegeta! Get out! Just Leave me alone!" Bulma screamed as she threw another one of her mothers crystal vases at the arrogant son of a bitch.   
  
Vegeta just smirked and dodged the cheep piece of glass that was being hurled at his head, and watched it smash as it hit the wall and fell to the floor in a thousand pieces or more. Bulma growled at her latest unsuccessful attempt to hurt the saiyan prince. The angry blue haired woman marched over to where Vegeta was standing and poked him in the center if his chest with her index finger saying in the calmest voice she could manage, "Listen here oh great prince, if it wasn't for this week earth woman taking you into her house, feeding, and caring for you, you would be dead now or close to it. You walk around here thinking you own this whole planet and rule over everyone on it. Well I got news for you, your nothing! Your the prince of a dead race! Which was killed off by one man. Your home planet is gone and you almighty EXprince, after all the time that has passed, you are still unable to become a super saiyan. Royal blood indeed. Your blood in know more royal then that " Third class warrior Kakarott's!" Your nothing compared to him! You never where and you never will be! Now get out of my house. I never want to see you again!" Bulma spat, but quickly regretted her words when see seen the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta glared down at Bulma raising his hand ready to strike her down. Bulma looked up at Vegeta seeing his hand and winced shutting her eyes tight waiting for her death because of her big mouth, but it never came and she slowly opened her eyes continuing to look up at the very pissed off prince.  
  
Vegeta stopped just before he was about to make contact with her insolent mouth. He just glared down at the week creature that dared to talk to him in such a way, but didn't say a word. She was shaking he could see in clearly. He could kill her with a mear flare of his ki, but he knew he could never hurt her. No matter what she said or did. However he could leave as she requested earlier.   
  
"Vegeta... I... wait... Im sorry. I didn't mean that... please forgive me." Bulma begged as she watched her prince turn and walk out the door. Bulma rushed over to Vegeta and grabbed his arm, looking up at him with tear filled eye's "Please don't leave me... I need you... I love you"Bulma sobbed.  
  
Vegeta just continued to glare at Bulma which sent a chill down her spine as she slowly let go of his arm and crumbled to the floor on her knee's crying before him. Vegeta smirked at her trying his best to hind his true feelings, his true feelings of wanting to pick her up, dry her tears, hold her close in his strong arms and forgive her. But there was some little nagging feeling inside him that wouldn't allow him to do that.  
  
"I am sorry Vegeta" Bulma cried, but her words where to late as she watched Vegeta fly away in a burst of blue light. Bulma sat there on the floor for hours it seemed, crying, waiting and hoping for his return.  
Night had fallen before Bulma had given up all hope of her princes return that night, and made her way up the stairs and into her room. She stopped in the door way and peered around the dark room. Bulma felt the tears start to well up in her eyes once more and roll down her cheeks which where a slight red color from crying. She remembered all the times Vegeta made sweet passionate love to her under the stars. He has been so kind and gentle with her, afraid he would hurt her if he used even 1% of her power. Always making sure she was alright.   
  
Bulma slowly undressed and slipped into her silk night dress. The one she had worn when she first given herself to Vegeta for the first time, and slid into bed. She pulled the blankets up around her neck and curled up letting her tears soak into her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Bulma didn't notice the dark figure sitting on the baloney of her room. Watching her the whole time with his dark icy eyes. The dark figure that yearned to go to her, comfort her, tell her everything was ok then make love to her again just as he had before, but there was that nagging feeling again that wouldn't let him take one step closer. Vegeta felt one lone tear fill his eye and slowly roll down his cheek as he flew away in a blast of speed and light, away from the Capsule corp., away from that blue haired woman, away from his mate, away from his... love... yes his love... forever. Where he was going he didn't know, but as he flew threw the cold night sky the mighty saiyan prince realized something, something he had been running from for a very long time. Something he didn't want to admit but knew that he had to. That he is bound by pride.  
  
~~END~~  
  
Sorry that its so short... I can't write anything long yet... Im still pretty new that this... Will let me know what you think anyway please. Bad/good/ok ... I want to know. Humf... besides that little green box is down there for a reason you no... lol ^.~  



End file.
